


Be Good Johnny

by PoolWatcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, One Night Stands, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolWatcher/pseuds/PoolWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Gabriel showed up with an impossibly tiny swaddled bundle in his arms, Sam should’ve known that his life was about to take one of those impossible turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by long conversations with Dave, and the Sabriel porn she’s in the process of writing for me (though what’s there is awesome so far), in addition to freaking adorable pictures of Jared Padalecki and his son. This is meant to follow from the porn. All you need to know is that Gabriel showed up as a woman and totally had awesome sex with Sam, but Sam never knew it was Gabe. More to come, possibly.

The day Gabriel showed up with an impossibly tiny swaddled bundle in his arms, Sam should’ve known that his life was about to take one of those impossible turns.

“Here, take your son,” had been the archangel’s words when he’d shoved the bundle at Sam, ignoring Dean’s wide-eyed stare.

Sam could barely get his limbs to coordinate enough to safely cradle the bundle - baby - now in his arms, let alone organize a coherent thought. “Wha?”

Gabriel shot him a look. “Your son. You know. Shares half your genetic material?”

Sam’s slack-jawed, incoherent reply was interrupted by Dean. “Sammy, when the hell did you hook up with this son of a bitch?” Sam turned his wide eyes on his brother with a shrug.

“Aww, Sam, you don’t remember?” Gabriel smirked lasciviously. “I’m Gabby. You weren’t handsy enough, remember?” He winked, and Sam spluttered. It was only because Dean stepped in that Sam didn’t drop the baby on the floor.

*******

Sam was awake before the cries even started. Always a light sleeper, lighter even than Dean, the small snuffles that usually preceded John’s tears woke him easily. As quickly as he could, Sam untangled his legs from the sheets and slipped across the room to the crib. At 5 months, Hrafnkell Jóngeir Winchester was finally starting to sleep through the night, a fact for which his father was eternally grateful.

Nonetheless, Sam scooped up his son with now-practiced ease and held him close to his chest, letting the little guy be soothed by the beating of Sam’s own heart. He murmured nonsense syllables in John’s ear and patted reassuringly against his tiny back. Sam’s hand still practically eclipsed his son’s back, something that, when he thought about it, caused a spark of panic in him. The little guy was so _breakable_ , and yet his weight was solid in Sam’s arms, his breathing regular, as he calmed his father down in turn.

Idly, Sam started moving around the room, humming softly under his breath. Journey was a little off-key, and definitely slower than any recording, but it worked to ease John back into sleep.

“I’m forever yours,” Sam sings softly as he lays John back down in his crib and brushes a hand very gently over his son’s head. “Faithfully…”

********

They’d lucked out, Sam knew, in that Hrafnkell Jóngeir “John” Winchester showed no visible signs of being a human-angel hybrid. He had no wings, no visible markings. He looked, in fact, incredibly human. At the moment, he was an adorable 18-month-old with winter-darkened blond hair who was shrieking with joy as he ran in circles through his Uncle Dean’s legs.

Sam watched his son - Jesus Christ, his _son_ , and hadn’t that been a lot to wrap his head around - and his brother fall onto the floor of the living room in laughter, whereupon Dean immediately started tickling John. Sam smiled fondly from the doorway.

“You gonna join them, or just gonna stand there and watch all day?” Bobby’s gruff voice snapped Sam out of his thoughts, and he turned to find the older man and father-figure standing behind him. Sam’s lips quirked in a half-smile.

“I think I’ll sit out for a little while yet. Dean doesn’t get to see him all _that_ often; figured I’d let them get the uncle-nephew bonding time out of the way first,” he replied with small gesture towards where Dean had thrown his nephew over his shoulder and was spinning in circles.

Bobby snorted. “Yeah, I can see why you wouldn’t want to get in the middle of that.” Sam chuckled. “Oh, and this appeared for you on the kitchen table,” Bobby added, almost as an afterthought, handing Sam a small box engraved with the word ‘Moose’ in flowing script. Sam raised his eyebrows, sighed a little, and opened the box.

Inside were a half-dozen exquisitely made chocolates, and a note in the lid. _‘Hey Moose. Here’s a little something to get you through V-Day. I’d love to take you out again, but I don’t think you or your housemates would appreciate that so much. So enjoy, and if you ever need me, just call. Gabriel’_

There was a phone number below the signature, and Sam breathed a soft sigh of relief. That Gabriel still wanted to be involved in his life - in their son’s life - meant that there would be an extra pair of eyes watching John, making sure that nothing happened to him.

Maybe, maybe things would be okay. They could make this work. Get honest jobs, settle down with Bobby, help with hunting on the side, send John to school. It could work.

Sam smiled, suddenly, put the box down on the arm of the chair, and grabbed John from Dean to lift him high in the air. John was so small still, but he laughed, as if knowing that his daddy wouldn’t let him fall. Sam grinned, lowered his son, and blew a zerbit into his belly, ‘causing a fresh round of hysterical giggles. This, Sam thought, this he could definitely do.


End file.
